


What if Brian Was Reluctant to Bottom

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-07
Updated: 2004-02-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The title says it all.





	What if Brian Was Reluctant to Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin rolls on top of Brian pinning him to the mattress. Their hard-ons brushing against each other. Justin leans down and kisses Brian. Pulling down his sweats he revels two creamy white cheeks that are the epitome of perfection. Brian reaches over and grabs a condom from the nightstand. Justin plucks it out of his hand and nibbles on the corner staring intently at him, willing Brian to understand that he needs this. He leans in and places a sweet gentle kiss on Brian’s lips. Justin tries to roll Brian over but he resists. 

 

Brian whispers “Justin.”

 

“What’s wrong don’t you trust me?”

 

Brian looks away “It’s not that, I do trust you.”

 

Brian’s mind was reeling, he’d had a long night. He was up for a little fooling around but he just wanted to get some sleep. He knew this day would come when Justin would want to fuck him. The kid probably dreamed about it all the time. Thing is when you bottom for someone your giving them the power over you. He always had to be in control. He hated feeling vulnerable and if he let Justin fuck him he knew he’d be feeling something very special. He hadn’t bottomed for anyone since he was probably a little older than Justin is now, and he certainly never cared about the trick like he did Justin.

 

“It’s been a long time since I let anyone top me.”

 

Justin looked into the depths of Brian’s hazel eyes. He saw the desire and the need but he also thought he saw a flash of fear which astounded him. Brian Kinney afraid of a fuck no way!

 

Justin caressed his back in slow soothing circles like Brian usually did for him. “It’s ok, I’ll be gentle.”

 

Brian glared at him. “Stop treating me like I’m a virgin.”

 

Justin smirked “then stop acting like one. Just lay back and enjoy.”

 

To ease the tension he kisses him. When he nudges Brian, he complies by rolling over. Justin grabs the lube and prepares Brian. He hears a little gasp as he inserts a finger into Brian. Brian wasn’t kidding he was really tight. He slid a second finger in working Brian’s hole open. Justin didn’t want Brian to feel anymore discomfort than necessary. A deep moan escaped when Justin scissored his fingers apart stretching him open.

 

Justin bit his lip as he rolled the condom on his rock hard dick. He placed his cock at Brian’s entrance and pushed in. He felt Brian tensing up. He stroked his ass to get him to relax a little. Justin placed a kiss at the base of Brian’s neck.

 

Justin echoed back his words from long ago. “Just relax I want you to always remember this. No matter who you’re with I’ll always be there.” 

 

Brian buried his face in the gray pillows as he felt the pleasure/ pain of being entered. He winced at the pain and tried to relax. Tears sprang to his eyes. Justin waited allowing Brian to get use to being filled before he gave him more. Justin slowly entered him. When he was all the way in he kissed Brian’s cheek and found it wet. Silent tears streaked down Brian’s face.

 

Justin was concerned and a little frightened. “Did I hurt you? Do you want me to stop?”

 

Brian’s voice was muffled by the pillows “don’t stop.”

 

Justin took one of Brian’s hands and twined their fingers together hopefully giving him some comfort. Justin began to slowly rock within him. Justin’s lips parted at the deliciously tight sheath. Being inside Brian was amazing. He never thought he could feel like this. Justin angled his hips and hit upon Brian’s prostrate. He felt Brian squeeze his hand so he did it again. He could hear muffled moans coming from the pillows. Justin drove into Brian’s depths. He could feel his orgasm creeping up on him.

 

His hand snaked under Brian and grabbed his straining shaft. The tip was slick with pre cum. Justin jacked him off in time to his shallow thrusts. His thumb dragged across Brian’s frothing slit making him whimper and clench his muscles. Justin gasped and squeezed his eyes shut barely holding back. He needed to cum badly but he’d wait for Brian.

 

Justin attacked Brian’s weeping slit mercilessly. Brian bucked into Justin’s fist and soon it was drenched in cum. The second Brian came Justin let go and came violently into the condom. Justin panted against Brian’s shoulder trying to get his breathing under control. 

 

He withdrew from Brian and disposed of the condom. Justin snuggled up to Brian feeling the heat envelope him. He gently caressed Brian’s face, thumbing away a few stray tears. Justin leaned in and kissed him.

 

“If you tell anyone about this I’ll deny it.”

 

Justin looked at him slightly hurt. “Brian, I’d never do that. It’s nobody’s business what we do.”

 

“Just so we're clear.”

 

Brian rolled over with the intent to sleep.

 

Justin just had to know. “Well, was I any good?”

 

Brian huffed a laugh. “Fishing for complements? You were fucking fabulous. Now Go To Sleep.” Brian punctuated every word.

 

Justin broke out into a big smile. He slung one leg over Brian’s and flung an arm across his chest. His cheek rested softly against Brian’s shoulder. His eyes drifted closed but a smile still played across his pink lips. Brian sighed in contentment at the feel of his baby’s warm body surrounded him. He felt safe and loved as he drifted off into sweet oblivion.


End file.
